1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video editing system, a video editing server and a communication terminal, so that at least two persons can edit a video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique for allowing at least two persons to edit an identical content, for example, JP 2000-30073 A describes that, in a system in which an editing server and multiple client computers are communicable with one another, when one client computer edits image data and transmits information on the edited image to an image server, the image server includes edit image information transmitting means for transmitting information on the edited image that has been transmitted from a client computer to a single or multiple client computers. The above described single or multiple client computers, each include image re-editing means for, based on the information on the edited image that has been transmitted from the image server, re-editing the edited image generated by the above described single client computer, and re-edit information transmitting means for transmitting re-edit information on the re-edited image that has been re-edited by the image re-editing means, to the image server. Thereby, the identical image can be edited by different client computers.
In addition, conventional techniques for video editing are described in JP 2002-532996 A, JP 2007-150994 A, and JP 2001-256210 A. The technique described in JP 2002-532996 A enables the video editing without imposing a burden on a client, by performing on the server side a process based on commands transmitted from a client to a server via a network. In other words, in the client, a video editing interface is installed for causing a user to perform a predetermined set of commands, to transmit the predetermined set of commands to the server, and to receive its result for display. All or most of actual data processing is performed in the server. The server operates based on a multimedia processing command that has been received from the client, so as to make a processed multimedia object available to a client computer via the network.
Further, JP 2007-150994 A describes that a server reads a video content to be edited, from a storage device, generates differential information on an editing screen to transmit the differential information to a terminal, so that the terminal generates the editing screen based on the differential information and transmits user operation information to the server, and the server edits the video content based on the operation information.
Moreover, JP 2001-256210 A describes that, when a book select command is sent from one terminal to a system device, data for one selected page is displayed on the terminal, and when the terminal transmits an edit command, the system device updates book data in a book data storing section and also returns an update command. If another terminal is editing an identical page, the same update command is returned and mirror books in another terminal also updated. Therefore, at least two terminals are simultaneously capable of editing an identical file via a network, and also, an edited content of is directly reflected in a file being opened in another terminal simultaneously editing the content.
As described above, conventionally, when at least two persons use a video editing device of a client-server type so as to attempt editing of the video content, only one client is capable of editing an identical video content at a time. If at least two persons simultaneously edit a content, there is only one method in which, when one user terminates an editing process, reflects the edited content in the video content, and creates a file. Subsequently, another user edits the above described file.